


No Tomorrows

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi's perspective on the loss of both the captain and the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This series of drabbles set in the AU of the "Twilight" episode in ENT Season 3 are from various points of view, including Hoshi, Malcolm, and T'Pol. They are not intended to be purely chronological, and they interweave with the stories in my 'Just Yesterday' series, with which they are in canon.
> 
> This is a double drabble—one part general, one personal—both from Hoshi's viewpoint.
> 
> Original posting - 11/19/2003

Things have changed on Enterprise over the years. Greeting Captain Archer... I still think of him as Captain... when he came aboard today was difficult.

I'm sure he noticed. I know we all look tired... older... and we've worn our grief for long enough for it to fit comfortably. I could see that his was new and chafing, and he couldn't understand that what passes for acceptance is merely resignation.

We'll follow Captain Tucker wherever he takes us—as our sworn duty. We followed Jonathan Archer because we loved him. And would again tomorrow.

Were he ever to have one.

____________________________________________________________

 

Then there's Malcolm. For him there's no veneer of acceptance, no resignation. His grief is fresh each morning when he wakes alone.

He talks to me, and when unbearable loneliness wells up, I hold him close. It's no substitute for Jonathan's arms, but mine's a safe shoulder to lean on, and all he'll accept from anyone. He knows I won't press him for more.

One night he fell asleep, his head against my arm. Nestling closer in sleep, he breathed Jon's name as a sigh. The smile on his lips broke my heart.

There's never a tomorrow for him either.


End file.
